


Stronger Together

by SamualJennings



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, Pack Dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 02:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamualJennings/pseuds/SamualJennings
Summary: This is a chronical of the Blue Moon Pack, escecially as it pertains to two members in particular. How will the pack fare without Lionhart's support? Will two wolves grow to love each other in particular? How will this affect the pack as a whole?
Relationships: Gary/Larry (Zootopia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Stronger Together

It's a rather uneventful evening at Cliffside Asylum. In fact, the whole week had been relatively uneventful for the Blue Moon Pack. No covert arrests made for the mayor, no new savage mammals had been seen for weeks, and the pack had to spend most of their time guarding what was once a prestigious mental hospital.

Cliffside isn't what one would call an ideal place to hang out. The crumbling building, standing out in the middle of nowhere, tended to evoke nervousness in any who had to walk its halls. Some mammals even believe the site to be haunted. Needless to say, the wolves standing guard would rather be doing anything else.

Soon enough, two in the pack get their wish. Mayor Lionhart had just been informed that a savage Jaguar is loose in the Rain Forest District of Zootopia. He promptly assigns Gary, an energetic white wolf; and Larry, a calculating dark brown wolf, to apprehend the savage mammal and bring it back to the lab hidden within Cliffside.

Gary is glad for the change of pace, while Larry's thoughts are focused on the task at hand. "So, why do you think Leo assigned me to go with you?" asked the white wolf. "Not that I'm complaining."

Larry shrugs, and answers, "Your guess is as good as mine. He probably just knew you were itching for something to do." It wasn't unusual for the two wolves to be in close contact with the mayor. If it weren't for Lionhart taking in their pack as pups, they might all be in sorry shape. Larry was grateful on behalf of the pack he led. And while the rest of the pack were only loyal to Larry and each other, he and Gary had a close friendship with Leodore.

After the duo gathers up their equipment and gets in the van, they set off to retrieve the savage mammal. On their arrival to the site, Larry exits the van, retrieves the net-gun from the cargo area, and hands it to Gary. "Have at 'em, bud," Larry says, trying to be supportive.

With the help of Larry's direction, Gary manages to net the jaguar before it has a chance to escape. Gary is giddy that he was able to bag the jaguar. Larry is a bit more somber about the situation, but understands Gary's innocent excitement about his own skill.

"Hey, you wanna howl?" Gary suggests.

Larry looks around to make sure no one is too close by. "Sure. Why not," Larry confirms. With that said, the two wolves take a few short yips at the moon in unison. When they're finished, they put the bagged jaguar in the cargo area and return to Cliffside.

When they return, they're greeted by two of their packmates, Rob and Harry, who had been assigned to guard the bridge in their absence. Rob is a short, light grey wolf; and Harry is a black wolf. "Do you know how long you two left us waiting way out here?" Rob complains.

"Knowing you, probably about half as long as you thought it did, " Larry retorts. "Now quit whining and help me out with this jaguar."

"Why doesn't Gary help you bring him to the lab?"

"Gary hates the Asylum."

"And everyone else doesn't? So, what, he gets a get-out-of-discomfort-free card, but you work me to the bone all the time?"

"Rob, you have hardly any duties at all here. Now come. You don't have to be grateful, but you do have to help. I'm still the Alpha here," Larry says in a more authoritative tone.

Hearing his Alpha start to get annoyed at him, Rob relents silently and helps. Meanwhile, Harry helps Gary guard the bridge while he waits for Larry to relieve him. Harry starts to make conversation.

"I assume the capture went smoothly?"

"Oh yeah!" Gary confirmed. "I netted the jaguar myself!"

"That's awesome, dude!" Harry fist bumps Gary. After a few seconds of silence, Harry brings up another topic. "You know, Larry seems to have a soft spot for you."

Gary's brow furrows. "What do you mean? Larry's our Alpha. He loves everyone in the pack."

"True, but Rob's right about one thing. Larry makes special exceptions for you. Any idea why?"

Gary shrugs. "Beats me. I guess we've just developed a special friendship."

"Yeah, 'special friendship' alright," Harry jabs.

In return, Gary raises an eyebrow. "What are you implying?"

"Dude, if you don't know, you should just figure it out yourself. Or maybe ask him about it."

The two wolves stop their conversation when they see Larry coming to post. "Alright, Harry. Go ahead and break for dinner. Gary and I have the bridge covered," Larry assures.

Harry thanks his Alpha, and leaves toward his car, rather than eat dinner in the old Asylum. Larry can't blame him. Who would want to eat in that place? There are, of course, mammals who regularly have to: Dr. Honeybadger, Al, Nate, not to mention the savage mammals. It's easy for Larry's thoughts to dwell on disturbing thoughts. Larry's first duty and instinct as Alpha is to keep the pack safe. This instinct tends to bleed through to his attitude about society, and thus leaves him susceptible to dreading the state of the world.

Larry is quickly interrupted from his thoughts when he hears Gary begin to howl! He quickly runs over to the white wolf to get him to quiet down. "Gary, quit it! You're going to start a howl!" he whispered.

"I didn't start it!" Gary defends.

Immediately after the brief exchange, a howl is heard in the distance. Gary can't resist joining in, and soon afterward Larry follows suit. Pretty soon, all the wolves standing guard outside are howling their lungs out. Even Harry hears the howling from his car and joins in.

Al was guarding the mammals inside the Asylum when he heard all the howling outside. Being the only wolf in the pack that can resist a good howl, he goes down to try to knock some sense into all of them. "Enough!!!" he shouts at the top of his lungs. All the wolves stop their baying and settle down. They all look resentfully at Gary.

"Uh, oops? Heh." Gary tries to brush it off.

Larry sighs, and walks over to Al, who is the muscle of the pack. "I sure am glad you came. Some distant wolf started howling, then Gary got us all started."

Al grunts. "Glad to be of service. Lionhart is going to be mighty upset if, come to find out, we let something in or out we weren't supposed to."

Nate, the dark grey wolf nearby, comments, "I don't know about you, but I'll be glad when we're done with all this mess, and we can howl or whatever else whenever we please.

"That would be nice," Larry agrees, "but we have a job to do. Both for the mayor and for the city. Maybe even the world. We don't know how far this disease has or will spread. Until we find a cure, or a cause, or some other authority to handle it, we need to keep vigilant.

"Understood." Nate puts a paw to his heart, a sign of respect among wolves.

For about the next couple hours, the pack goes about its business, unable to foresee what's to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, this is the first chapter of the fanfic I'm going to be doing. I've wanted to do a Gary/Larry fanfic for a while now, and decided to finally do it. Hopefully I can keep up the motivation to keep writing this, because it's fun and I like making fandom content. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will enjoy the future ones! Feel free to comment; I'd love to hear from you!


End file.
